My Immortal
by juliedraper2000
Summary: imagine dating an immortal and finding a photo album of their exes who all sorta look like you dating backa century. what if the exes were all previous incarnations of you and the immortals been dating all of them in hopes of getting you to remember your first life when you originally met them.


**AUTHORS NOTE:**

 **Hey this is Julie, this is my first story so go easy on me. and I so far think the lay out is pretty great You guys are free to message me ideas i can add in the story for future chapters. Thanks for reading:)-**

Prolouge

"Hi my name is Evenys and I am late for school!" As I get up my pet wolf Athena comes to greet me, I head to the bathroom to do my morning routine. While I`m brushing my teeth, I glance at my phone. " An unknown message?" I unlock my phone and delete it, I dont usually bother with those kinds a numbers. Putting my makeup on I glance in the reflection of my table mirror out the window. "My parents are gone already?" As i was applying my mascara I hear Athena growling, I`m walking over towards her, I catch a glance of a pair of glowing eyes staring at me. I run back to my room as fast as I can and lock the door. I`m trying to dial 911, and my call won`t go through! As I hear footsteps coming towards the door I`m rumaging through my stuff to find some sort of weapon to defend myself. I grab one of my wire hangers and unwind it as fast as I can to the point of where one of the end is sticking out. Then suddenly it got quiet.. "EVENYS GET OVER HERE RIGHT NOW!" mom? I rush to open the door and my moms standing in the livingroom. "why didn`t you go to school today?" "I uhhh.." i glance at the clock and its already 3:36pm, damn i missed school. My mom is waiting for my reply when someone bangs on the door. "Oh who could that be?" Mom said. " DON`T OPEN IT!" I yelled. "why are you yelling?" she replied back. My mom opens the door and my dad is impatiently standing there with his hands full. "Stop dawdling around and open this door I have groceries to unload" he said. So a day passes while I`m still trying to process what happened yesturday.

Evenys's Dream

*pants heavily* It`s chasing me, It`s chasing me, It`s chasing me! As I struggle to get away, I can hear it.. I can hear it ! "GET OUT OF MY HEAD!" I then trip and fall into an eternity of darkness. I wake up and I`m in the woods? I`m in the middle of no where? I suddenly got the chills "EVENYS!" my eyes open and I was in my bed drenched in sweat, while I see Athena pacing back and forth worridly. "c`mere girl" I said. She rushes to my side licking my face, sniffing me, making sure I was alright. I turn on my phone to check the time and it was 6:48am, "I guess it`s better to get an early start for school. So I head to the bathroom to take a quick shower, when I got out I was searching in my closet for a decent outfit. I settled for some blue holed skinny jeans a baggy T-shirt and my black Converse, I throw my hair in a ponytail and put a light coat of makeup on before I leave. I`m walking out to my little beat up Jeep and climb inside, and turned on the ignition. I`m backing out of the drive way as someone runs into my car. "what the hell?!" I get out as fast as possible and try to tend to my victim. And woah was he breathtaking. Not realizing that I was staring he chuckled. "uhh, nice of your car to run into me." he joked. "I`m so sorry!" I said. "It`s alright, my names Nick, how about you?" "Evenys" I say. "Where you headed?" he asked. "I`m actually heading to go to school" I told him. "Oh really? what school?" he asked. "Nowadator High" I answered. "Oh really? that`s where im attending now I just transferred today." He replied. "wow what a coincidence, what classes do you have?" I asked. "I`m not quite sure yet I didn`t get my schedule yet, I will when I go to the office when I get to school." " Oh well I will see you at school then" I say. "..Hopefully..." He says with a smirk on his face before he walks off. What just happened I think to myself, dozing off.

 **AUTHORS NOTE:**

 **Well wasn`t that interesting lol:) I decided to start the action sooner than I wanted because I didn`t want a boring beggining. Well thank you guys for reading i really appreiciate it. I wanna see reviews from you guys, tell me what you think so far.**


End file.
